Je n'appartiens qu'à vous
by Otisiana
Summary: [Shônen Ai] Quel est donc ce trouble qui s'empare du Lieutenant Abarai lorsqu'il se trouve en présence de son Capitaine? Et pourquoi se dernier s'irrite t il en voyant son Lieutenant rire avec d'autres? ByakuyaxRenji
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je n'appartiens qu'à vous…

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **10/02/07

**Genre :** Romance, UA

**Rating :** T (shônen ai, déconseillés aux homophobes)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Pairing :** Byakuya x Renji

Hello,

Voici donc ma première fic sur Bleach. J'ai mis UA car je n'ai pas regardé l'animé en entier, et je n'ai pas lu les mangas (je sais je crains…), mais depuis que j'ai joué au jeu sur Game Cube je fais une fixation sur Kuchiki taichou, huhuhu. Bref, mes personnages seront certainement très OOC alors si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas ! Sinon, rating T pour cause de langage et de bisouillage explicite, hihi.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, l'histoire n'a pas vraiment de chronologie avec l'histoire véritable. (pas taper lol).

oOoOoOo  
Chapitre 1  
oOoOoOo

« - Abarai-kun ! Abarai-kun ! Abaaaraaaaaaai-kun ! »

La voix d'un jeune Shinigami blond résonnait dans tout Soul Society, avant qu'un bras puissant ne l'attrape et qu'une main ne vienne se plaquer sans aucune douceur contre sa bouche, étouffant ainsi ses glapissements.

« - T'as vraiment besoin d'ameuter tout le monde avec tes cris de furet ? Crétin… », le réprimanda un jeune homme à la chevelure pourpre rattachée en queue de cheval.

« - Ah, t'es là Renji. », s'exclama joyeusement Kira Izuru lorsque son ami l'eût libéré.

L'intéressé arbora un sourire sarcastique et croisa les bras dans une attitude expressément moqueuse.

« - C'est bien, ta vue ne s'est pas encore détériorée… »

Ignorant l'ironie du fukutaichou de la sixième division, Izuru lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« - Allez viens, j'ai un truc hyper important à te dire ! », assura-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Surpris, Renji dégagea son bras d'un air grognon.

« - Arrête ça, Kira-kun. J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser ! T'as pas remarqué que toute ma division est là ?! Kuchiki-taichou a prévu un entraînement dans cinq minutes ! Et d'ailleurs, t'en avais pas un de prévu avec Ichimaru-taichou ? »

« - Ben non, il est en réunion avec Aizen-taichou. Mais allez viens ! C'est hyper important ! Et je t'assure que ça ne prendra pas plus d'une minute ! », supplia Izuru.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je ne t'accorde que trente secondes, pas plus. », concéda-t-il finalement.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent un peu afin de pouvoir discuter sans être entendus.

oOoOoOo

Le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya marchait d'un pas tranquille et digne en direction de la zone d'entraînement de sa division. Comme d'habitude, il savait que sa ponctualité ne lui ferait pas défaut. Alors qu'il arrivait à destination, il remarqua que son Lieutenant se trouvait à l'écart en compagnie du fukutaichou de la troisième division. Ce dernier, adossé à un pilier, parlait avec enthousiasme tandis que Renji souriait ouvertement, visiblement très intéressé par la conversation.

Byakuya tiqua imperceptiblement. Ainsi son Lieutenant n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de s'amuser avec ce… Euh, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Bah qui s'en souciait après tout… Légèrement irrité, le Capitaine accéléra sensiblement le pas et s'avança donc devant ses troupes avec trois minutes d'avance. Immédiatement, les Shinigamis s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis se mirent en rangs.

Un peu plus loin, Izuru se rendit compte de la présence du noble et s'écria, vaguement horrifié :

« - Renji-kun ! Kuchiki-taichou est arrivé ! »

« - Quoi ?! Putain de merde ! Mais il est en avance ! », vociféra le susnommé en se précipitant vers la sixième division déjà rassemblée.

« - Lieutenant Abarai Renji… », énonça Byakuya d'une voix calme.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus mais le fukutaichou n'était pas dupe… Il sentait bien que son Capitaine n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Les autres Shinigamis n'osaient se tourner vers lui et regardaient fixement dans le vide devant eux, certains suants légèrement d'inquiétude. Si leur taichou était en colère, ça risquait de plutôt mal se passer…

Au loin, Kuchiki aperçut le Capitaine de la troisième division qui enjoignait à son Lieutenant de le suivre, ce dernier ayant d'ailleurs perdu tout signe de gaieté pour adopter un air sérieux et distant, quoique légèrement attristé.

L'entraînement débuta sans plus attendre, dans une ambiance plutôt tendue… Suite aux ordres de Byakuya, les Shinigamis formèrent de petits groupes de trois ou quatre ; et bientôt Renji se retrouva seul, ses camarades ayant bien trop peur de se retrouver dans le groupe de celui qui avait malheureusement attiré l'attention de leur Capitaine.

« - Alors, Lieutenant Abarai Renji… On continue à n'en faire qu'à sa tête… », siffla Byakuya d'une voix doucereuse.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive, ne sachant que répondre. Ses deux poings serraient fortement Zabimaru, et son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le sol. Sans même ciller, le Capitaine Kuchiki utilisa son déplacement éclair pour réapparaître derrière son fukutaichou, non sans lui avoir asséner un coup dans le ventre avec le manche de Senbonzakura. Renji étouffa un cri de stupeur et de douleur avant de se plier en deux sous le choc.

« - Lamentable », soupira le noble. « Tu devrais t'entraîner davantage… »

Le Lieutenant grinça des dents mais se força à acquiescer respectueusement. _'Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait encore ?! C'est lui qui était en avance ! Et c'est pas ma faute si plus personne ne voulait s'entraîner avec moi ! Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve !!!!!!!'_, fulmina-t-il en son for intérieur.

Pourtant, malgré toute la rage qui grondait en lui, Renji n'arrivait pas à réellement haïr son taichou, encore moins à l'insulter, même en pensées… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait… Au contraire, il ressentait toujours une étrange et douce chaleur en sa présence, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais compris la raison.

De son côté, Byakuya essayait désespérément de se contrôler. Oh bien sûr, de l'extérieur personne ne se doutait le moins du monde de l'ampleur de son combat intérieur, et pourtant… Pourtant… Le Capitaine Kuchiki ne cessait de s'irriter à chaque fois qu'il surprenait le Lieutenant Abarai en train de plaisanter avec Izuru ou Rukia.

Evidemment, le noble n'admettait pas du tout cette conclusion, et préférait penser que ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on néglige le moindre de ses ordres ou que l'on fasse passer qui que ce soit avant lui. Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi avait-il accéléré le pas, lui qui était d'ordinaire si ponctuel ? Et pourquoi s'en était-il pris à Renji alors que ce dernier n'avait jamais manqué le moindre entraînement ? Toutes ces questions ne faisaient que l'énerver davantage, aussi décida-t-il d'exercer un peu son shikai, à vide, juste histoire de penser à autre chose.

Les autres Shinigamis avait cessé de combattre, stupéfaits, et observaient leur chef. Byakuya n'utilisait que rarement son zanpakuto de la sorte, préférant réserver cette technique à des ennemis qui en valaient la peine… De fait, chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle, éprouvant quelque part une grande fierté d'avoir un taichou aussi puissant. _(nda : et encore, il utilise pas son bankai là ! non non, je ne suis pas une groupie de Kuchiki sama… mdrrrr)_

Le Capitaine Kuchiki finit par se rendre compte de l'attention qu'il attirait involontairement et s'arrêta. Il allait lancer une phrase méprisante dont il avait le secret mais cette dernière mourut dans sa gorge au moment où il croisa le regard de Renji.

Ce dernier l'observait comme les autres, ses orbes sombres vrillées aux siennes. Dans ce regard, Byakuya y perçut non seulement de l'envie et de la jalousie mais également… de l'admiration ? Et même, un soupçon de… de désir ?? Non, cela était tout bonnement impossible ! N'est-ce pas ?

Contre toute attente, le noble détourna le regard et quitta la zone d'entraînement sans dire un mot. Surpris et quelque peu obnubilé par son déplacement si gracieux, Renji ne sentit pas une ombre s'approcher de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a Nii-sama ? Il est malade ?? »

Renji fit un bond monumental.

« - Wouaaaah ! Rukia ?! Mais d'où tu sors ?? Ca te prend souvent d'apparaître sans prévenir ?! », s'écria-t-il, furieux de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre.

« - Bah, si t'es dans la lune c'est ton problème, pas le mien. », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules négligemment.

Renji allait répliquer vertement mais Rukia ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

« - Dis-moi Renji… Tu n'aurais pas croisé Kira-kun aujourd'hui ? »

Le Lieutenant Abarai détourna imperceptiblement le regard.

« - Euh, non. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu. », mentit-il. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

La Shinigami soupira, les yeux dans le vague.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, et je ne sais pas pourquoi… », répondit-elle tristement. « Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'arrive pas à lui parler. A chaque fois il invoque je ne sais quel prétexte stupide… Je me demande ce que je lui ai fait… »

« - Mais non, tu te fais des idées ! », assura Renji, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Kira-kun est sûrement débordé ! En même temps, avec un Capitaine comme Ichimaru Gin… Enfin, est-ce bien utile que je développe ? »

Devant l'air à peine rassuré de son amie, il poursuivit en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement :

« -Tu devrais arrêter de te ronger les sangs ainsi. Vraiment, qui aurait cru que la grande Kuchiki Rukia deviendrait Miss Paranoïa… »

En guise de réponse, l'intéressée lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de s'enfuir prestement, non sans avoir gratifié son ami d'enfance d'un clin d'œil reconnaissant.

« - Celle là alors… », murmura Renji avec un petit sourire en coin.

oOoOoOo

Seul, dans son bureau au sein de la sixième division, le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya rédigeait patiemment une montage de rapports et autres documents officiels, apposant sa signature d'un geste souple et élégant. D'ordinaire, il s'acquittait de sa tâche avec le plus grand sérieux, sans ce laisser distraire. Pourtant, ce jour là, Byakuya avait nettement ralenti la cadence, ne pouvant s'ôter de l'esprit l'étrange regard de son fukutaichou à l'issue de leur dernier entraînement. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour se concentrer sur son travail, rien n'y faisait… Passablement agacé, le noble soupira bruyamment et repoussa la pile de dossiers non terminés un peu plus loin sur la lourde table de bois. Décidément, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque aujourd'hui…

Quelques coups retentirent alors contre la porte de son bureau, et Byakuya bénit silencieusement l'inconnu qui allait enfin pouvoir l'aider à penser à autre chose qu'aux onyx pénétrants de son Lieutenant…

« - Entrez », dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« - Kuchiki-san ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« - Ukitake-san, quelle surprise de te voir ici… », énonça Byakuya sans répondre à la question qu'il estimait sans intérêt.

Le Capitaine de la treizième division sourit doucement. Il connaissait son confrère de la sixième depuis de nombreuses décennies et appréciait sa compagnie, même s'il ne le comprenait pas toujours.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? », s'enquit Jyuushirou. « Tu as l'air… Préoccupé ? »

« - Je vais parfaitement bien. », rétorqua sèchement l'intéressé. « Si tu me donnais plutôt la raison de ta visite ? »

L'homme à la chevelure blanche ne s'offusqua pas outre mesure, connaissant le caractère assez difficile de son compagnon d'arme.

« - Eh bien, comme tu le sais, Rukia-chan fêtera son anniversaire demain. Et comme elle fait partie de ma division, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être amusant de lui préparer une petite fête surprise, qu'en dis-tu ? Nous pourrions prendre quelques heures dans la matinée et la faire venir vers midi ?»

« - Je suis navré, mais je ne pense pas avoir de temps à perdre dans de telles futilités. », répondit le noble d'une voix polaire.

« - Oh, je vois… », murmura Jyuushirou. « C'est vraiment dommage en tout cas, ta sœur en aurait été si heureuse… Mais bon, je comprends, le travail… Cela dit, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas si le Lieutenant Abarai y participe ? Izuru-kun m'a dit que l'idée l'intéressait grandement. »

Byakuya sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine au nom de son fukutaichou. Il tenta de garder contenance devant le Capitaine Ukitake et y parvint plutôt bien, du moins le croyait-il… Jyuushirou l'observait, l'air de rien, alors qu'en réalité il se délectait de l'effet de sa dernière tirade.

« - Je… Non… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… », répondit le noble d'une voix plate.

En effet, il avait beau faire fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de raisons valables pour empêcher son fukutaichou de préparer la fête en compagnie de ce… Peu importait son nom ! Invoquer le travail ? Inutile ! Byakuya savait parfaitement que Renji serait capable de passer des nuits blanches à travailler si cela pouvait lui laisser un peu de temps pour cette surprise…

« - Bien… », conclut le Capitaine Ukitake en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « C'est parfait alors, porte-toi bien Kuchiki-san. »

Comme il refermait la porte derrière lui, Jyuushirou sourit en entendant la voix du noble lui parvenir comme dans un souffle :

« - Je trouverais peut-être quelques minutes… Pour ma sœur… »

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, le Capitaine Kuchiki se leva aux aurores, bien qu'il n'eût pas de travail de prévu. En fait, il désirait se détendre un peu avant de rejoindre ses compagnons d'armes pour la fête de Rukia. Il entra dans la salle d'eau et se fit couler un bain parfumé. Lentement, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et détacha sa chevelure. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'allongeait dans l'eau brûlante…

« - Nii-samaaaa ! Kuchiki nii-samaaaaaa ! »

« - Allons bon… », grommela le susnommé. « Pas moyen d'être tranquille, même chez soi… »

« - Rukia ? », appela-t-il. « Je suis dans la salle d'eau, att… »

Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'attendit pas, et ouvrit largement la porte sur sa personne et sur… le Lieutenant Renji Abarai ! Lieutenant qui resta bouche-bée devant l'image de son taichou, complètement nu sous un tapis de mousse odorante…

« - Oh euh… Pardon nii-sama… », balbutia Rukia, les joues en feu. « Je ne pensais pas que… »

« - C'est bien ça le problème, tu ne penses jamais ! », l'interrompit sèchement son frère. « Sortez ! »

Les deux amis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent en courant l'attendre dans un salon adjacent. Byakuya, quant à lui, essayait désespérément de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Bon, son fukutaichou l'avait surpris dans une situation plus ou moins incongrue… Mais après tout il avait le droit de se laver n'est-ce pas ?!...

« - Putain Rukia t'abuses ! », s'exclama Renji, une fois installé. « On ferait peut-être mieux de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il va nous tuer, c'est sûr ! »

« - Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait déjà dans son bain ! », tenta-t-elle de se justifier. « Et puis, t'avais l'air tellement pressé aussi… »

« - Ouais bien sûr, dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute ! »

« - J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« - Je l'ai vu à poil ! Enfin presque en tout cas ! Il va me décapiter pour cet outrage ! »

« - Continue à brailler de la sorte et c'est effectivement ce que je vais faire… », lança une voix froide et posée.

Renji sursauta et rougit violemment avant de s'agenouiller respectueusement devant son Capitaine. Rukia s'inclina également, se triturant nerveusement les mains.

« - Relevez-vous. Et toi Rukia, tu vas m'expliquer pour quelles raisons tu as amené le Lieutenant Abarai dans mes appartements, et ce, jusqu'à ma propre salle de bain ! »

« - Euh… Eh bien… »

Pendant que la jeune Shinigami se lançait dans des explications plus confuses les unes que les autres sur le fait que lui-même avait insisté pour voir son frère le plus rapidement possible, Renji se permit de promener discrètement son regard sur la silhouette charismatique de Byakuya.

A présent, ce dernier était vêtu comme à l'ordinaire, et seules les pointes humides de ses cheveux indiquaient qu'il venait de sortir de l'eau… D'ailleurs, à cette pensée, les joues du Lieutenant prirent une légère teinte pourpre. En effet, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de visualiser la peau laiteuse de son Capitaine, son corps admirablement sculpté en parti recouvert de mousse, son visage impénétrable entouré d'une auréole de cheveux bruns libérés du keisekaan…

« - … Renji ? »

« - Hein ? Euh, vous disiez ? », bégaya le roux en redescendant sur terre.

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« - Je te demandais la raison pour laquelle tu étais si pressé de venir me parler ce matin, alors que je t'avais libéré de tes obligations pour la journées ? », dit-il patiemment.

« - Ah… Oui ! Exact ! Euh… Vous savez, cela concerne notre… Mission secrète ! », bredouilla-t-il en indiquant Rukia du coin de l'œil.

Le Capitaine haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de soupirer :

« - La… mission… Oui, c'est cela. Rukia, peux-tu nous laisser ? »

« - Bien-sûr Nii-sama. », répondit-elle avant de sortir, non sans avoir jeter un regard noir à Renji pour l'avoir ainsi exclue de la conversation.

La lourde porte claqua en se fermant, et Byakuya désigna un siège à son fukutaichou qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer. Pour une fois que son Capitaine y pensait…

Renji s'attendait à ce que ce dernier s'installe en face de lui, mais contre toute attente, il tira un siège pour se retrouver à sa droite, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance. Le pauvre Lieutenant sentait alors le rouge lui monter aux joues, de même qu'une douce chaleur, car une telle proximité avec Kuchiki Byakuya ne pouvait que lui rappeler encore une fois la scène du bain… Son corps nu sur lequel glissaient de fines gouttelettes d'eau…

Une fois de plus, la voix de son Capitaine le ramena à la réalité :

« - Alors Renji, je suppose qu'en réalité tu voulais me parler de cette… Fête… En l'honneur de Rukia ? »

« - Euh… Oui, c'est bien cela…», bredouilla le roux, destabilisé par la proximité de son interlocuteur. « En fait, ce matin nous avons commencé très tôt et le Capitaine Ukitake m'a envoyé vous dire que si vous vouliez toujours participer, il vous attendait dans les quartiers de sa division. Et, euh… Pour Rukia, je crois que Matsumoto-san est censée l'occuper jusqu'à midi. »

« - Le Lieutenant Matsumoto participe ? », s'étonna Byakuya.

« - Oui… En fait elle n'était pas vraiment prévue mais elle était présente lorsque Kira-kun est allé demander à Ichimaru-taichou s'il pouvait s'absenter aujourd'hui. Alors quand elle a su qu'il s'agissait d'une fête… »

« - J'imagine. », murmura le Capitaine Kuchiki. « Quand on parle de fête, elle doit penser au saké… »

« - Bref », poursuivit Renji, un peu irrité de voir son supérieur avoir un semblant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un… Alors que lui pouvait toujours se brosser… « Je suis, euh, super content que vous ayez décidé de venir Capitaine ! J'avoue que j'ai pas osé vous le demander, parce que je savais pas si… Euh, enfin vous voyez… »

« - Je ne resterais que quelques minutes. », trancha le noble froidement. « Mais je vais t'accompagner dès maintenant, histoire de voir un peu les préparatifs… »

Byakuya se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, Renji lui emboîtant le pas. De sa place, le Lieutenant Abarai nota que les mèches noires de son supérieur semblaient avoir séché… _'Vous n'imaginez même pas à quoi je suis en train de penser, taichou'_, songea-t-il, un peu inquiet. _'C'est dingue l'effet que vous me faîtes… Sûrement votre charisme…Ou votre magnifique corps, humide… Erf, je suis vraiment mal barré…'_

oOoOoOo  
à suivre  
oOoOoOo

Alors, verdict ? Huhu, vais me ronger les sangs d'inquiétude… Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera cette fic, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle dépasse les 2 ou 3. Bon ben prochain chapitre quand je l'aurai écrit, c'est à dire… Je sais pas encore lol, on verra selon ma motivation :)

A bientôt,

Otisïana


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Je n'appartiens qu'à vous…

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **18/02/07

**Genre :** Romance, UA

**Rating :** T (shônen ai, déconseillés aux homophobes)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Pairing :** Byakuya x Renji

Coucou tout le monde, une p'tite suite ? Suite et fin même! Allez c'est parti ! A ce jour, 88 hits et 3 reviews pour cette histoire.

oOoOoOo

Byakuya se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, Renji lui emboîtant le pas. De sa place, le Lieutenant Abarai nota que les mèches noires de son supérieur semblaient avoir séché… _'Vous n'imaginez même pas à quoi je suis en train de penser, taichou'_, songea-t-il, un peu inquiet. _'C'est dingue l'effet que vous me faîtes… Sûrement votre charisme…Ou votre magnifique corps, humide… Erf, je suis vraiment mal barré…'_

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 2  
oOoOoOo

Arrivés au sein de la treizième division, Byakuya abandonna Renji pour saluer le Capitaine Ukitake, histoire de respecter le protocole. Le Lieutenant Abarai, quant à lui, en profita pour rejoindre Izuru dans une salle de réunion transformée en cuisine pour l'occasion.

« - Hey Kira-kun, alors ça avance bien ? », lança-t-il en feignant une attitude totalement décontractée.

« - Bah, on n'attendait que toi. », répliqua ce dernier. « T'es censé t'occuper du gâteau je te rappelle… »

« - Tant qu'on ne m'oblige pas à faire des guirlandes, moi ça me va… », ricana le roux en s'emparant d'un saladier à moitié plein.

Le Lieutenant de la troisième division sourit d'un air narquois.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais des aspirations au statut de maîtresse de maison, Renji-kun… Tu as changé de technique ? Comme tu n'arrives pas à surpasser Kuchiki-taichou en combat, tu espères l'impressionner en cuisine ?? »

Renji rougit violemment. Non seulement son ami venait de le piquer dans son amour propre, mais sa tirade lui avait également provoqué un afflux d'images toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, dans lesquelles il se voyait vêtu d'un tablier rose et apportant un gâteau fait maison à son Capitaine. Lesdites images commençaient à s'avérer dangereuses pour son équilibre mental, et la disparition successive des couleurs de son visage l'attestait indubitablement.

« - Euh Renji, tu ne te sens pas bien ? », s'enquit le blond, inquiet. « Ne fais pas un malaise, hein ! Je plaisantais c'est tout ! »

« - I… Izu… Izuru… », articula péniblement l'intéressé.

« - Oui ? »

« - Casse toi ! Casse toi avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid ! », rugit le fukutaichou de la sixième division.

Soudain, une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion interrompit la crise :

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« - Kuchiki-taichou ! »

Encore sous le choc de ses stupides images mentales, Renji lâcha le saladier rempli de la préparation culinaire. En un éclair, Byakuya le rattrapa d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il s'agrippait au bras de son Lieutenant pour se relever plus aisément. Où en tout cas, cela semblait en être la raison…

Le noble lâcha alors un Renji écarlate, non sans se permettre d'effleurer imperceptiblement sa hanche au passage ; geste qui amplifia, si c'était encore possible, le trouble de ce dernier. Il jeta un coup d'œil négligeant vers l'objet qu'il venait de sauver et demanda simplement :

« - C'est de la pâte à gâteau ? Pour Rukia ? »

Izuru hocha la tête, timidement :

« - Oui, Kuchiki-taichou. Abarai-kun s'est proposé pour le faire… »

« - Comme c'est aimable de sa part… », rétorqua sarcastiquement Byakuya en rendant le saladier à son propriétaire. « - Fais-y plus attention Renji, ce serait dommage que ma petite sœur pense que tu es un incapable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roux pâlit et ne sut que répondre. Le ton légèrement irrité de son supérieur l'inquiétait car il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter… Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, il se moquait pas mal de ce que Rukia pouvait bien penser ! Alors que le jugement de son taichou… C'était une toute autre histoire… Il se fustigea intérieurement : depuis quand les piques de Byakuya le touchaient à ce point ? Heureusement, le Capitaine Ukitake qui avait suivi la scène depuis le couloir interrompit son introspection naissante :

« - Kira-kun, tu veux bien venir ? J'ai besoin de volontaires pour mettre le couvert. »

Le susnommé ne se fit pas prier et se précipita à la suite de Jyuushirou, abandonnant lâchement son ami aux mains du si froid Capitaine Kuchiki.

oOoOoOo

Restés seuls, les deux Shinigamis de la sixième division se murèrent dans un silence absolu. Renji se taisait par embarras, mais Byakuya, lui, tentait d'avantage de calmer ses étranges pulsions colériques qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir à chaque fois que son Lieutenant se montrait aimable envers l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures aux yeux du roux, le Capitaine Kuchiki prit la parole d'une voix cassante :

« - Eh bien Renji ? Le gâteau ne va pas se faire tout seul ! »

« - Oui Taichou ! », répondit Renji, par réflexe militaire.

Il se tourna vers la table de travail pour y poser le saladier et commença à remuer énergiquement les ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient déjà. La présence silencieuse de son Capitaine, lui procurait un genre de malaise qu'il ne pouvait lui-même expliquer… Néanmoins, Renji tenta d'en faire abstraction en se concentrant sur sa tâche de toutes ses forces.

Pour sa part, Byakuya observait, fasciné, la nuque découverte de son Lieutenant, sur laquelle perlaient quelques minuscules gouttes de sueur. Comme hypnotisé, il ne prit pas le temps de se poser de questions et s'avança sans un bruit pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du roux. Il pencha lentement sa tête vers le cou gracile, attiré par la peau à peine hâlée qu'il imaginait douce et souple.

Le souffle de sa respiration finit par frôler le cou de Renji qui se raidit immédiatement, serrant convulsivement sa cuillère en bois. _'Taichou, vous êtes trop près là ! Beaucoup trop près !'_, hurlait son esprit alors qu'aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir la barrière de ses dents.

Byakuya perçut son trouble, bien qu'il ne sût pas précisément s'il devait l'attribuer à la crainte naturelle qu'inspire un chef à son subalterne, ou à une toute autre raison échappant à sa brève investigation. Cela dit, le noble avait bien du mal à aligner deux ou trois pensées cohérentes. Et pour cause : les douces effluves masculines de son Lieutenant l'enivraient totalement, l'entraînant dans un étrange puit de sensations vertigineuses dont il n'était pas convaincu de sortir indemne. De plus, Renji s'était mis à frissonner et Byakuya sentait monter en lui un furieuse envie de lécher les quelques perles de sueur qui ornaient cette peau granulée. Incapable de faire preuve de sa légendaire impassibilité, le Capitaine Kuchiki se résigna à voir ses lèvres se muer d'une volonté propre et s'avancer inexorablement vers le cou de son fukutaichou littéralement paralysé. Hélas, à peine eurent-elles effleuré leur cible que des voix jaillirent dans le couloir, obligeant le noble à reprendre ses esprits et à se reculer jusqu'à maintenir une distance convenable entre son subalterne et lui-même.

« … Et c'est alors qu'il a dit… Oh, euh… Bonjour Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou… »

Le cinquième siège de la onzième division, Ayasegawa Yumichika, suivi de son grand ami Madarame Ikkaku, venait d'entrer dans la cuisine de fortune, visiblement surpris d'y trouver l'inatteignable chef du clan Kuchiki. Quoi que question surprise, Renji n'était pas en reste. Que faisaient donc deux Shinigamis de la onzième division à l'anniversaire de Rukia dont ils n'avaient jamais été spécialement proche ? Cependant, il ne put poser la moindre question, son esprit étant encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait failli vivre quelques instants auparavant.

Byakuya, quant à lui, se contenta de les toiser froidement et répondit à leurs salutations respectueuses par un minuscule hochement de tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

« - Toujours aussi aimable ton chef ! », nota Yumichika en lissant négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux.

« - Tu t'attendais pas à nous voir, hein Renji-kun ! », fanfaronna Ikkaku. « En fait, on a entendu Kira-kun en parler à Matsumoto alors on s'est dit qu'il fallait absolument que nous participions ! Une fête sans nous, c'est inimaginable ! Sans mon humour subtil et le charme naturel de… Hey Renji, ça va ? Je te trouve…rouge ? »

« - Hey ! », protesta Yumichika. « Tu n'as pas finis ta phrase… _'Ton humour machin truc et le charme naturel de…'_ Allez ! Développe donc sur mes merveilleux attraits… »

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

« - C'est bon, tu le sais que tu es beau, t'as pas besoin de te l'entendre dire quarante fois par jours, non ?! »

« - Quoi ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu OSES insinuer là ?! »

« - Pfff, si t'as pas compris j'y suis pour rien, achète-toi une cervelle ! »

« - Vieux dégarni ! »

« - Greluche mal remplumée ! »

« - Crâne d'oeuf ! »

Les deux inséparables entreprirent alors de se disputer comme deux chiffonniers, oubliant totalement Renji qui en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il finit par atteindre la pièce principale dans laquelle devait se dérouler la petite surprise de Rukia. Toute la treizième division était présente, ainsi que quelques extras comme le Lieutenant Kira, les deux pugilistes de la onzième, le Capitaine Kuchiki et lui-même.

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait son Capitaine, Renji ne parvenait pas à lever les yeux dans sa direction. Rien que le fait de sentir sa présence dans la même pièce que lui suffisait à l'emplir d'un profond malaise. Tentant d'ignorer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et l'insidieuse chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps, le roux s'approcha d'Izuru afin d'entamer la conversation. Peu à peu, l'enthousiasme de son ami l'aidait à se détendre et à faire abstraction des lèvres soyeuses de son Capitaine qu'il avait cru sentir se poser dans son cou. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait du rêver… Son cerveau devenait étrangement pervers ces derniers temps…

oOoOoOo

De sa place, Byakuya voyait d'un très mauvais œil son Lieutenant rire aux plaisanteries du blond. Son comportement demeurant parfaitement placide, comme à l'accoutumée, seule une personne très observatrice aurait pu déceler cette étincelle de jalousie maladive qui dansait au cœur des yeux onyx du noble. Une personne très observatrice… Comme par exemple le Capitaine Ukitake, situé à quelques pas de lui…

« - Kuchiki-san… Tu ne devrais pas te ronger les sangs ainsi… Ils sont juste amis. », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Le Capitaine de la sixième division pâlit imperceptiblement avant de rétorquer avec sang froid :

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« - Je t'en prie, Byakuya ! », insista le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs. « Je te connais depuis si longtemps… Pas de faux semblants avec moi, s'il te plait… »

Comme l'intéressé ne répondait pas, dardant sur sa personne son éternel regard froid et dédaigneux, Jyuushirou osa lui attraper la manche de son uniforme.

« - Byakuya, tu peux avoir confiance en moi… Tu devrais aller lui parler, je suis sûr que… »

Mais le noble ne le laissa pas finir et dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque, les yeux fulminant d'un mélange de rage, de frustration, de… honte ? Oui, de honte… Non pas d'éprouver certains sentiments pour le moins déconcertants à l'égard de son Lieutenant, mais plutôt d'être si transparent aux yeux du Capitaine Ukitake. Avait-il donc perdu toute maîtrise de soi ?

« - Je n'ai que faire de tes élucubrations ridicules. Je rentre. », trancha-t-il d'une voix plus froide que la calotte glacière.

« - Byakuya, attends ! », tenta Jyuushirou.

« - Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! », lancèrent plusieurs voix simultanément, faisant s'arrêter net les deux officiers.

« - Joyeux anniversaire Rukia-chan ! », s'exclama Izuru en accourant vers la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Rangiku.

« - Oh non… Il ne fallait pas… », balbutia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Renji ! Idiot, tu savais que je ne voulais pas de fête ! », ajouta-t-elle en feignant la colère mais ses yeux embués démentaient totalement ses paroles.

« - On va enfin picoler ! », lança le Lieutenant Matsumoto, provoquant l'hilarité générale. « Oh, Kuchiki-taichou, vous êtes là ! »

Rukia sursauta en entendant cette dernière phrase et calqua son regard sur celui de Rangiku.

« - Nii-sama… », murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Byakuya s'irrita quelque peu d'être devenu le centre de l'attention, d'autant plus qu'un silence absolu s'était abattu sur toute l'assemblée. Il garda néanmoins son air noble et s'avança vers sa sœur adoptive. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il hocha légèrement la tête.

« - Bonne fête… Rukia. »

Sur ces simples paroles, il s'avança vers la sortie, prêt à gratifier l'assemblée d'une sortie digne d'une pièce de théâtre, lorsque Matsumoto Rangiku accourut à sa suite avant de s'agenouiller humblement.

« - Kuchiki-taichou ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta, sans toutefois se retourner.

« - Kuchiki-taichou », reprit la jeune femme, pleine d'espoir. « S'il vous plaît… Ne partez pas maintenant… Rukia a l'air si heureuse que vous soyez là. S'il vous plait… Juste aujourd'hui… Kuchiki-taichou… »

Les autres convives assistaient à la scène, éberlués. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Rangiku parler ainsi, surtout au glacial Capitaine Kuchiki. _'Probablement la solidarité féminine…'_, songea brièvement le Lieutenant Kira. Renji, quant à lui, observait les deux protagonistes. D'un côté, il approuvait la requête de sa collègue, mais de l'autre, une pointe de jalousie lui vrillait le cœur en voyant son taichou se retourner et acquiescer, une infime ébauche de sourire aux lèvres. Ebauche de sourire qui passa probablement inaperçue auprès de tous leurs confrères…

« - Alors, Abarai-kun, si tu nous apportais le magnifique gâteau que tu as préparé? », lança le Capitaine Ukitake pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'intéressé rougit et baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

« - Hum, le gâteau... »

_'Merde, j'avais complètement oublié cette saleté de gâteau!'_, se fustigea-t-il intérieurement.

« - Comme si on pouvait compter sur Renji-kun en matière de cuisine! », lança une voix narquoise. « Il vaut mieux laisser cet art à de véritables professionnels! »

Yumichika et Ikkaku firent leur apparition, portant ensemble une splendide sculpture culinaire. Visiblement, ils avaient cessé leurs chamailleries et s'étaient attelés ensemble à terminer l'oeuvre du Lieutenant. Renji soupira de soulagement et sourit au clin d'oeil discret que lui lança le troisième siège Madarame.

« - Si vous n'étiez pas venus m'emmerder, je l'aurais fait tout seul! », lança-t-il pour la forme, sous le regard amusé de Rukia.

Tous se mirent à rire et à se précipiter sauvagement sur le gâteau, faisant fi des gémissements indignés de Yumichika qui traitait l'assemblée de 'barbares sans aucun respect pour les jolies choses'... Byakuya, quant à lui, restait en retrait de l'excitation générale, songeant aux paroles de Jyuushirou. Le fait que son ami l'ait découvert l'avait profondément affecté... Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. En laissant son regard se promener sur le visage heureux de Renji, il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait être, lui aussi, le déclencheur de ses sourires. _'Hisana... Maintenant Abarai-fukutaichou... Décidemment, j'ai une attirance irrépressible envers le Rukongai... Où alors c'est que je dois aimer décevoir mon clan inconsciemment...'_, songea-t-il un peu amer. Un air mélancolique passa furtivement sur son visage, et il sortit de la pièce sans un bruit. Une fois à l'air libre, il s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment et observa le ciel bleu. Devait-il étouffer ces sentiments naissants mais pourtant si puissants envers son Lieutenant? Avait-il seulement le droit de les ressentir? Persuadé que, de toute façon, Renji ne répondrait jamais à cette sorte d'affection venant de sa part, Byakuya soupira longuement. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait totalement perdu.

oOoOoOo

Au milieu du chaos général, Renji avait réussi à sauver une part de gâteau et l'avait déposée fièrement dans une petite coupelle. Il comptait l'apporter à son taichou, car il se doutait bien que ce dernier ne se mèlerait jamais à leurs jeux de gamins.

« - Kuchiki-taichou, je... Kuchiki-taichou?? »

Le roux tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Mais où pouvait bien être son Capitaine? Il avait pourtant accepté de rester! Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Jyuushirou Ukitake lui souriait mystérieusement, tout en lui indiquant la sortie.

« - Il est parti? »

« - Pas vraiment. », répondit-il d'un étrange air bienveillant.

Le Lieutenant Abarai hocha la tête et prit la direction que lui indiquait le Capitaine de la treizième division. Dans l'euphorie générale, personne ne remarqua non plus son départ.

oOoOoOo

« - Kuchiki-taichou? Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger... »

Byakuya sursauta à la voix de son Lieutenant et se tourna vers lui. Sous le regard sombre de son Capitaine, Renji se sentit envahi par ce même sentiment étrange qui l'assaillait de plus en plus, et qui s'était décuplé depuis la scène de la cuisine. Il rosit inéluctablement et se fustigea lui-même de se laisser troubler aussi aisément, alors que le Capitaine Kuchiki n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Il baissa le regard et tendit l'assiette.

« - Je... Euh... Une part de gâteau... Pour vous... »

Le noble prit la coupelle, et ses doigts frôlèrent sans le vouloir ceux de Renji. Alors qu'il vit ce dernier rougir encore plus et laisser échapper un léger soupir de ses lèvres, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : quoiqu'il ressente, ce sentiment était partagé! Il n'était pas le seul à se torturer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme! Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt? Les indices ne manquaient pas pourtant... La voix d'Ukitake retentit dans son esprit : _'Byakuya, tu peux avoir confiance en moi… Tu devrais aller lui parler, je suis sûr que…' _. Son coeur rata un battement, tandis qu'il envoya promener toutes les règles pourtant si chères à son coeur.

« - Mon Lieutenant, Abarai Renji... », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le roux leva la tête et croisa le regard énigmatique de son supérieur. La manière dont il avait prononcé cette phrase, l'appelant 'son' Lieutenant, l'avait fait tressaillir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« - Ca... Capitaine... Kuchiki? »

« - Renji... A qui appartiens-tu? »

C'était quoi cette question?! L'intéressé se recula d'un pas, interloqué. A qui appartenait-il? Mais à personne! Renji avait sa fierté que diable, il n'était pas la chose de qui que ce soit!

« - Capitaine, je... », alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre sèchement, son regard se fixa aux perles noires de son supérieur, et son être tout entier se sentit happé par une force dépassant l'entendement.

Les iris sombres de Byakuya étincelaient d'une lueur nouvelle, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant... Le noble lacha l'assiette qui éclata en morceau lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, éclaboussant légèrement son manteau blanc, mais aucun des deux protagonistes n'en tinrent compte. Byakuya s'avança lentement, s'hypnotisant lui-même dans les orbes d'ébène de son subalterne, se laissant également envahir par cette force indescriptible. A nouveau, une douce torpeur s'empara de lui, alors qu'il diminuait la distance entre leurs deux visages avec une lenteur effroyable. Renji ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Byakuya plonger dans sa masse de cheveux pourpres, et lui offrit ses lèvres, tremblant de volupté.

A l'origine, ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement, aussi léger que la rosée du matin, mais bien vite leur baiser gagna en intensité. La bouche du noble, conquérante, blessait celle de Renji, consumée par la passion. Sa langue, insidieuse, se fraya un accès entre ses lèvres afin de rencontrer celle de son vis-à-vis et de la caresser langoureusement, envoyant des myriades d'étincelles jusqu'au creux des reins de son propriétaire.

« - Renji... », murmura Byakuya avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche entrouverte.

Galvanisé par la sensualité de sa voix, Renji l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre lui, s'enivrant de sa chaleur, souhaitant que l'instant ne se termine jamais. Pourtant, toute chose ayant une fin, le visage de son supérieur finit par s'écarter du sien, laissant toutefois leurs regards se dirent tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit...

« - A vous... », murmura le roux d'une voix tremblante.

Comme Byakuya l'observait, interdit, Renji ajouta dans un soupir :

« - Je n'appartiens qu'à vous... Kuchiki-taichou... »

Et dans un petit gémissement de bien-être, Renji lui rendit ses lèvres...

oOoOoOo

FIN

oOoOoOo

Et voilààààààààà. C'est finiiiiiii. Snif, c'est fou comme je suis fleur bleue moi, huhuhu... Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé! Gros bisous à tous et peut-être à bientôt!

**Otisïana**


End file.
